Solo por ti
by Lunaleen01
Summary: Ella "Muy bien acepto pero solo será por un año y todo pasara a mi nombre después" Él "No te preocupes Sakura, es más tiempo del que necesito" Ella "Ja se ve que no me conoce Sr. Uchiha" Un solo destino. Él "Por favor Sakura dejemos las formalidades no es correcto que la futura Sra. Uchiha le hable de usted a su prometido" [SasuSaku] [AU] [Adaptación autorizada]


**Disclaimer** **:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia a la autora Kerube Chan, quien me ha concedido el permiso de adaptarla al universo de Naruto.

 **Nota** **:** Como ya mencione anteriormente, esta historia es una adaptación autorizada por la autora Kerube chan, la historia original fue escrita para el fandom de Sakura Card Captor y trata sobre Eriol Hiragizawa y Tomoyo Daidouji así que si les interesa pueden leer la historia original que pueden encontrar en los favoritos de mi perfil.

 **SOLO POR TI**

 **Summary** **:** Un trato "Muy bien acepto pero solo será por un año y todo pasara a mi nombre después" Un hombre "No te preocupes Sakura es más tiempo del que necesito" Una Mujer "Ja se ve que no me conoce Sr. Uchiha" Un solo destino "Por favor Sakura dejemos las formalidades no es correcto que la futura _Sra. Uchiha_ le hable de usted a su prometido."

 **Summary Complementario** : Uchiha Sasuke hombre joven, apuesto y millonario está perdidamente enamorado de Haruno Sakura bailarina principal del Ballet Nacional de Japón. Lo que pasa es que ella tiene problemas más graves en su cabeza en este momento que atender a otro de sus tantos admiradores, por lo tanto, Sasuke se vio en la obligación de recurrir a métodos poco ortodoxos para conseguir lo que quería. **¿** Por qué? Porque Sasuke Uchiha siempre consigue lo que quiere.

 **Capitulo Uno: "Giselle"**

 _ **Osaka, Japón**_

'Otro trato cerrado', pensaba Sasuke Uchiha, presidente de Uchiha Internacional, mientras veía por la ventana de su nueva oficina en Osaka, la vista de la bahía era maravillosa. Recién había cerrado un trato millonario adquiriendo el 51 por ciento de las acciones de Metal, Inc. la empresa más grande en la rama de metalurgia en todo Japón. Los accionistas ni supieron que les pego. En verdad fue gracioso ver la cara que pusieron al descubrir que un _niñito_ (Sí, habían tenido el descaro de llamarlo _niñito_ ) como Sasuke les había quitado el control de su empresa. Claro que señores con tantos años de experiencia en el mundo de los negocios, se vieran destituidos de su trono y por un joven de 25 años dejaba mucho que decir, pero la verdad a Sasuke eso le importaba muy poco.

La adquisición de las acciones había requerido mucho trabajo y tiempo de parte de Sasuke. Claro que también recibió ayuda de su mejor amigo Uzumaki Naruto. Ya que éste compró el 25 por ciento de las acciones a su nombre y luego se las revendió a Sasuke dándole así, control sobre la empresa.

Naruto era muy reconocido en el mundo de los negocios ya que tenía su emporio en China, la Corporación Kyubi, del cual era presidente y gracias a esto pudo comprar las acciones sin problemas. Él hizo todo como un favor personal hacia Sasuke. Aunque si salió ganando mucho dinero al revenderle estas. Ese no era el motivo por el cual lo había hecho.

Para Sasuke, toda una vida de trabajo y sacrificio se veía recompensada en momentos como este; llevaba ya varios años haciendo lo mismo y la sensación siempre era igual, pura satisfacción de haber alcanzado lo que se había propuesto. Y vaya que su vida había sido difícil, ser el hijo bastardo del conde Uchiha y crecer en el medio de un escándalo mediático, debido a un secreto a puertas abiertas era algo que no le deseaba ni a su peor enemigo, y a eso sumarle el hecho de que su padre siempre le trato como a un intruso. La única cosa buena que ese señor había hecho por Sasuke fue heredarlo en vida y darle su apellido; más nada. Y claro no le quedó más remedio luego de que la madre de Sasuke, Mikoto muriera cuando él tenía apenas 16 años y como "el Conde" no podía hacerse cargo de él, para evitar así más escándalos, decidió que Sasuke podía cuidarse solo y resolvió todo otorgándole su parte de la herencia. Luego de lo cual Sasuke consiguió su emancipación.

(N/A: Según la Enciclopedia Encarta: Emancipación, significa eliminar las dependencias externas para abolir las condiciones que impiden la autodeterminación. Ahora ¿Cómo Sasuke consiguió la emancipación? Bueno un menor de edad puede solicitar en ciertos países la emancipación frente a la corte, debe presentar argumentos válidos por los cuales ya no quiere tener los tutores que tiene (maltrato, abuso, etc.), demostrar que puede mantenerse solo y que continuara sus estudios. Si la corte lo aprueba le otorgan la emancipación y legalmente te convierte en un adulto aunque todavía seas menor de edad. De esto me entere viendo un programa, puede que no sea exactamente así pero es la idea general.)

Sasuke tuvo que trabajar mucho y parte del dinero que recibió lo invirtió en un negocio; una mina de plata para ser exactos. La otra parte, la mayor, la coloco en un fideicomiso hasta que cumpliera los 18 años. El negocio de la mina fue muy bueno, había comprado la mina barata porque el dueño decía que ya no había más nada que sacar de allí, y que de haberlo, la inversión que se necesitaría para explotar esos minerales sería más que los beneficios que se pudieran obtener de ello, pero Sasuke insistía en que sí. Trabajo muy duro y mantenía la mina con su dinero, ya que de ella no sacaban ni un centavo. Luego de un par de meses había comenzado a pensar que comprar la mina había sido un error hasta que sucedió el milagro. Uno de sus trabajadores había llegado corriendo a avisarle que habían encontrado una beta de plata más grande que la original. De allí en adelante la vida de Sasuke fue cuesta arriba.

Terminó sus estudios secundarios en la escuela nocturna. Pero tuvo que abandonar la idea de ingresar a la universidad momentáneamente ya que manejar tantos negocios le quitaba mucho tiempo (ya que había decidido diversificar sus inversiones) por suerte siempre había sido un chico autodidacta. Luego de un par de años cuando Sasuke pudo organizar más su vida y asuntos fundó Uchiha Internacional, luego encontró el tiempo para entrar a la Universidad y fue allí donde conoció a Naruto. Cuando estudiaron en la Universidad de Oxford, en Inglaterra los dos se apoyaron mucho y se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Tanto así que siempre que tienen que tomar alguna decisión sobre algún negocio se consultan entre ellos.

\- Sasuke - llamó una voz a espaldas de éste. - Teme te estoy hablando - repitió la persona mientras se acercaba y le tocaba el hombro. - No me escuchas o...-

\- Dobe perdona pero estaba pensando en otras cosas. – aclaró Sasuke mientras se volteaba a verlo.

\- Ya veo - dijo Naruto mientras lo miraba inquisitivamente, sabía que significaba cuando Sasuke tenía esa mirada y lo mejor era no presionar el asunto. Para el moreno su pasado siempre había sido un tema algo doloroso.

\- Bueno todavía no me has dado una respuesta.

\- ¿A qué?

\- ¿Cómo que a qué? Está mañana te pedí que me acompañaras a ver la última presentación de mi novia esta temporada con su grupo de ballet.

\- ¿Ballet? La verdad no tengo ganas y estoy cansado y...

\- Sasuke no me salgas con eso, que es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mí luego que te ayude con lo de Metal Inc.

\- Eso fue un golpe bajo dobe.

Descartando lo que había dicho Sasuke, el rubio prosiguió. - Además le prometí a Ino que te conocería está noche. Ya llevas dos semanas aquí y no has visto a mi prometida ni una vez. Vamos teme tienes que ayudarme ella insiste en conocerte porque dice que su responsabilidad es estar al tanto de todo lo que me concierne.

\- ¿Quiere averiguar sobre tu vida de soltero verdad?

Suspirando Naruto respondió - Así es... ¡Así que mucho cuidado con lo que le dices eh!

\- ¿Asustado?

\- Claro que no, nunca he hecho nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme, además yo le conté a Ino todo sobre mi vida de soltero, pero me imagino que está buscando corroborar los datos. Pero lo que me preocupa es que tú tienes un humor negro y retorcido que me puede meter en muchos problemas con Ino así que mucho cuidado. – repitió el rubio en tono juguetón y a la vez preocupado.

El moreno solo le sonrió y respondió entre dientes -no tienes de que preocuparte, yo sería incapaz de ser la causa de alguna disputa entre ustedes.

\- Más te vale.

\- Bueno está bien, acepto, de todos modos hace rato que quiero conocer a la futura Sra. Uzumaki. No todos los días con la paciencia para soportarte tanto como para aceptar casarse contigo.

\- Ya lo entenderás cuando te suceda Sasuke.

\- Cómo sea. –comentó el moreno mientras tomaba su abrigo del sillón donde lo había colocado. - ¿A qué hora debo estar en el teatro?

\- La presentación es a las ocho en punto. – reveló Naruto mientras caminaba a la puerta de salida junto a Sasuke. - dejare tu boleto en la taquilla bajo tu nombre. Reserve una platea para nosotros.

\- Entendido.

El chofer de Sasuke lo había dejado en la entrada de la casa de la Opera de Osaka donde esa noche se daría la última presentación de la temporada del Ballet Nacional de Japón. El Uchiha se presentó en la taquilla y retiró su boleto como le había indicado Naruto. Entró al gran salón donde ya había bastante gente reunida esperando su turno para dejar su abrigo y para que los guiaran a sus puestos correspondientes.

El lugar era bastante deslumbrante, todo estaba adornado de forma muy elegante y con un exquisito gusto. El piso era de mármol blanco pulido al extremo de poder ver tu propio reflejo, las paredes estaban pintadas de crema con hermosos acabados en dorado. Al final del gran salón se encontraba la escalera principal, también de mármol blanco que llevaba a las plateas individuales. Las personas vestían ropa muy elegante, los hombres iban en esmoquin y las mujeres en vestidos de noche muy hermosos.

\- Buenas noches señor, bienvenido a la Casa de la Opera de Osaka. - dijo un joven de no más de diez y ocho años a Sasuke. - me permite su abrigo.

\- Buenas noches – contestó Sasuke mientras procedía a retirarse el abrigo - aquí tiene. - señaló mientras le entregaba el abrigo al chico dejando ver su esmoquin, que era de color negro, Sasuke acostumbraba a vestirse de colores oscuros, siendo el negro su preferido, tono que lo hacía lucir _Exquisito_ gracias a la palidez de su piel que contrastaba con el negro azabache de su pelo y ojos.

\- Aquí tiene su ticket para retirar su abrigo a la salida, en unos instantes vendrá uno de los acomodadores a guiarlo a su puesto.

\- Muchas gracias - dijo Sasuke mientras el joven se retiraba a continuar con su trabajo.

Sasuke no tuvo que esperar mucho al acomodador el cual le solicito su boleto e inmediatamente después lo guio a su puesto en las plateas. No había nadie cuando llego.

Pero no tenía queja, Naruto había reservado la mejor platea de la casa. La cual tenía una excelente vista del escenario. Antes de retirarse el acomodador le entrego a Sasuke el librillo de la obra.

Como no tenía nada que hacer decidió echarle una ojeada al librillo que en la portada tenía una foto de una de las escenas de la obra, asumió que la que aparecía en ella era la bailarina principal, pero la imagen era medio difusa ya que estaba pintada al óleo y no se podía distinguir bien el rostro de la chica, pero la pose en la que estaba era muy conmovedora, llevaba un vestido totalmente blanco hasta la pantorrilla, tenía ambas manos sobre su pecho como si estuviera sosteniendo su corazón, mantenía uno de sus pies hacia atrás y sobre el otro se apoyaba para quedar ligeramente inclinada hacia delante como a manera de súplica y su cabeza estaba encorvada. Muy buena foto en verdad. Solo con ver la imagen uno quedaba conmovido.

Sasuke continuo su ojeada por el folleto, en la primera página se leía lo siguiente:

 _El Ballet Nacional de Japón en conjunto con la Casa de la Opera de Osaka_

 _Se complace en presentarles el Ballet Romántico en dos actos_

 _"Giselle"_

 _Creador: Deidara Akatsuki_

 _Música: Sasori A._

 _Coreografía original: Kurenai Yuhi_

 _Dirección: Kurenai Yuhi_

 _Y con la presentación estelar de la primera bailarina del Ballet Nacional de Japón_

 _Sakura Haruno_

Sasuke pasó la página y en ella encontró el argumento de la obra.

 _ **I ACTO**_

 _En los valles cercanos al Rin vive Giselle, una campesina de gran belleza y extremada inocencia. Giselle desea ante todo bailar, pero es reprimida constantemente por Berther, su madre, quien teme, debido a su frágil y quebradiza salud, que Giselle muera doncella antes de su boda, convirtiéndose así para la eternidad en una Willi, (espíritus nocturnos del bosque que matan a los hombres que están en él después de la media noche). Albrech, duque de Silesia, corteja a Giselle haciéndose pasar por Loys un apuesto aldeano llegado a la vendimia, mientras Hilarión, el guardabosque que está profundamente enamorado de Giselle, sospecha de la identidad y del engaño del forastero._

 _La corte del príncipe de Courtland, regresando de una cacería, hace un alto en el camino en la casa de Giselle para comer y beber, Batidle la hija del príncipe y prometida de Albrecht se impresiona por el encanto de Giselle y se hacen confidencias sobre sus amoríos sin saber ninguna de las dos que ambas aman al mismo hombre._

 _En el pueblo se celebra la fiesta de la vendimia y los jóvenes del pueblo eligen a la reina, honor que recae en Giselle, quien con permiso de su madre baila para todos. Hilarión entre tanto descubre la verdadera identidad de Albrech, y aprovecha la presencia de la corte y de su prometida Batidle para desenmascararle. Giselle es sorprendida por el engaño y su inocencia se ve rota por la traición, haciéndola caer en una desesperación que la arrastrará hacia la locura y la muerte._

 _ **II ACTO**_

 _Hilarión acude al bosque para visitar la tumba de su amada y es sorprendido por la media noche y con ella la llegada de las Willis. Mirtha, su reina, es la encargada de hacer la llamada a las willis para iniciar así, una noche más, el ritual de la venganza, siendo Hilarión su primera víctima._

 _Al oír pasos las willis desaparecen, es Albrech que se acerca, siente tanto arrepentimiento que se ha adentrado en el bosque buscando la tumba de Giselle y suplicar su perdón. Giselle se hace visible conmovida por su arrepentimiento e intenta prevenirle para que se marche del bosque, pero ya es tarde y la implacable Mirtha ordena a las willis atraer a Albrech hasta su presencia donde haciéndole bailar conseguirán quitarle la vida._

 _La fuerza del amor que Giselle siente en su interior será la salvación de Albrech, dándole su aliento y haciéndole resistir vivo hasta la llegada del alba. Con el amanecer las Willis desaparecen y así Giselle tiene que despedirse de su amado para siempre, Albrech trata inútilmente de retenerla pero ella tiene que seguir su triste destino envuelta en esa maldición provocada por el engaño y la traición del hombre._

'Muy triste' pensó Sasuke mientras terminaba de leer el argumento de la obra. No es que el moreno fuera muy conocedor, pero estaba consiente que para representar el ballet de Giselle la bailarina que la representara debía ser superior en su representación.

Sasuke continúo pasando las páginas del folleto donde hablaban del director, la historia del ballet de Giselle y otras cosas, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

 _ **"ELENCO"**_

 _ **Giselle**_ _Sakura Haruno_

 _ **Albrech**_ _Suigetsu A._

 _ **Mirtha**_ _Hinata Hyuga_

 _ **Hilarión**_ _Sai_

Encontró lo que buscaba, Hinata Hyuga era Mirtha en la obra y si no se equivocaba era la reina de las Willis y aparecería solamente en el segundo acto.

Sasuke pasó a otra página del folleto, sabía que en estos siempre ponen la biografía de los actores principales del elenco.

 _Sakura Haruno_

 _Primera bailarina del Ballet Nacional de Japón, a la corta edad de veinte años la Srta. Haruno..._

No, eso no es lo que buscaba, pasó a la siguiente página.

 _Sai_

 _Uno de los mejores representantes de los últimos tiempos de la danza clásica, inicio sus estudios..._

'Tampoco es lo que busco' pensó Sasuke mientras pasaba a la siguiente página. ¡Aquí está!

 _Hinata Hyuga_

 _Una de las más grandes representantes de la danza clásica de nuestros tiempos. Inicia sus estudios a la corta edad de 4 años con la profesora Kurenai Yuhi, quien al ver su gran potencial lo desarrollo al máximo logrando que ingresara a la Academia nacional de ballet Clásico a la edad de catorce años. Luego de culminar sus estudios en la academia nacional decidió que era momento de optar por nuevos horizontes y continúo sus estudios con el Ballet de Paris donde participo en varias obras. Su retorno a Japón fue recibido con mucho entusiasmo al unirse al Ballet nacional de Japón. Ahora a su corta edad de veinte años a la Srta. Hyuga se le reconoce por su gran talento y su habilidad para transmitir los sentimientos de manera muy real. Sin duda un orgullo nacional._

'Impresionante' pensó Sasuke mientras terminaba de leer lo que decía el folleto sobre Hinata.

\- Sasuke llegaste temprano. - expresó un acalorado Naruto mientras se sentaba en su puesto al lado de Sasuke en la platea.

\- O tú llegaste tarde mi estimado amigo. - explicó Sasuke mientras miraba su reloj.

\- Es que fui a desearle suerte a Hinata antes de su presentación.

\- Entiendo. - dijo Sasuke mientras observaba como comenzaban a apagar las luces del lugar para anunciar que pronto daría inicio la función. - No me habías dicho que Hinata era muy reconocida por aquí. - comentó Sasuke señalando el folleto en la página donde se encontraba la biografía de Hinata.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y le dijo - nunca preguntaste.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver.

\- Como sea Sasuke mejor has silencio que ya va empezar la obra.

Y en eso se apagaron las luces por completo. Lentamente el telón comenzó a subir y se dejó ver el escenario iluminado con luces muy tenues. La música comenzó a sonar y allí estaba ella, Sakura Haruno en todo su esplendor. Su interpretación de Giselle era exquisita, se movía con mucha gracia y delicadeza. Todo en ella era perfecto sus movimientos tan suaves y delicados iban al ritmo de la música creando un ambiente mágico en la opinión de Sasuke.

Sakura era hermosa de eso no cabía duda, llevaba su cabello recogido en un apretado moño en la base de la cabeza. Que por su tamaño dejaba saber que era muy largo y abundante, por momentos Sasuke sintió deseos de saber que se sentiría tener ese cabello entre sus manos, acariciarlo... Ya estaba pensando locuras pero no le importaba en su vida se había encontrado con un ángel tan hermoso como Sakura Haruno. Su piel era blanca, tan blanca que le daba un aura etérea a su cuerpo mientras bailaba '¿Qué se sentirá tocarla?' se preguntó Sasuke mientras la veía. Y sus ojos, lo que más lo impresiono de ella fueron sus ojos, eran color verde...pero no un tomo que se veía todos los días. Tenían el color de las esmeraldas. Y era tan ligera como una pluma o al menos eso aparentaba al ver con qué facilidad la cargaba su pareja mientras bailaban. 'Suigetsu era que se llamaba el tipo ese'' recordó Sasuke mientras los veía.

Sasuke estaba tan ocupado siguiendo cada movimiento de Sakura, que no se percató del final del primer acto hasta que escucho aplausos a su alrededor y entonces lo comprendió. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y comenzó a aplaudir y a gritar - BRAVO, BRAVO.

Naruto que también estaba de pie aplaudiendo, se volvió a ver a Sasuke con cara de 'que es lo que te sucede' - Sasuke estás bien... Y yo que pensé que te ibas a dormir ni bien empezara el primer acto.

\- Sí, no me pasa nada. - dijo Sasuke mientras observaba con tristeza como se bajaba el telón. - qué te parece si vamos por algo de tomar.

Salieron juntos al gran salón y en el bar pidieron ron.

Naruto decidió iniciar una plática mientras esperaban la llamada para entrar a ver el segundo acto. - Y dime Sasuke que te a parecido la obra hasta ahora.

\- Hermosa

\- ¿Hermosa? – preguntó Naruto confundido, pero luego de unos segundos una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. - ¿La obra o la primera bailarina?

\- La segunda - dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa.

\- Sakura le quita el aliento a cualquiera lo sé. Y eso que ni la conoces en persona ella es mu...

\- ¿Acaso tú la conoces?

\- Y como no si es la mejor amiga de mi prometida. Las dos se conocen desde pequeñas.

\- Me parece perfecto.

\- Si es para lo que estoy pensando te veo mal amigo.

\- Acaso le vas a negar la ayuda a tu pobre amigo Sasuke. Dime Naruto cuantas veces te he ayudado y no puedes hacer esto por mí, no te voy a pedir nada del otro mundo solo que me la presentes. El encanto Uchiha se hará cargo del resto.

\- Vaya, eres bastante confianzudo tú. Bueno no te lo digo porque no te quiera ayudar, sino porque tus intentos serán inútiles. Sakura se casa en tres meses con Sai. Él tipo que hace de Hilarión en la obra.

\- ¿Y entonces?

\- Sasuke, como que ¿Y entonces?' acaso estás loco, no me digas que de todos modos lo vas a intentar.

\- Naruto mientras que el Juez de Paz no diga los declaro marido y mujer todavía tengo esperanzas así que no te preocupes.

\- Es que me preocupa, Sakura no es solo amiga de Hinata también es mi amiga y me niego a permitir que interfieras en su vida. Además en estos momentos las cosas no andan muy bien para Sakura.

\- A caso su vida amorosa no va muy bien y el señor correcto no es lo que aparenta.

\- No Sasuke - dijo el rubio en tono muy serio - Sakura está pasando por una grave situación económica y todo empeoro cuando a su madre le detectaron cáncer. Solo por eso fue que decidió regresar al Ballet, porque en verdad eso no es lo que la apasiona.

\- Lo que dije antes fue muy desconsiderado de mi parte, disculpa.

\- Ya dejémoslo allí.

\- Entonces me decías que Sakura está en una situación apretada.

\- Sí así es, Ella dirigía junto a su madre una de las escuelas de danza más reconocidas de todo Japón, La escuela de danza Haruno, la cual había sido fundada por su abuela paterna y está ubicada aquí en Osaka. Cuando el padre de Sakura murió, la madre de está tomo las riendas del negocio y lo llevo a su máximo esplendor. Pero hace más o menos un año sufrieron un gran desfalco por parte del contador del negocio. El tipo blanqueo las cuentas de la empresa y se fue dejándolas endeudadas con todos sus acreedores y todo esto se junto con el descubrimiento de que Mebuki, la mamá de Sakura, tenía cáncer.

Naruto tomo otro sorbo de su copa y continuo - La enfermedad y el desfalco dejaron a Mebuki en un estado de salud muy grave. Pero Sakura a hecho todo lo posible por ayudar a su madre. En verdad admiro mucho a Sakura a penas escucho de la situación de su madre retorno de Paris (donde estaba estudiando becada) y tomó las riendas del asunto. Dio la cara frente a todos los acreedores e hizo arreglos de pago, re-hipoteco su casa para pagar parte de la hipoteca sobre el local de la escuela de danza, que estaba muy atrasada y apuntó de ser confiscada por el banco. Ya por último Sakura ingreso al ballet nacional donde rápidamente escalo posiciones convirtiéndose en la primera bailarina. Puesto con el cual tiene un salario más alto que el resto. Gracias a eso paga los gastos médicos de su madre y mantiene a duras penas su escuela de danza abierta.

\- Y sabiendo todo esto no le has ofrecido tu ayuda Naruto.

\- Claro que sí, pero Sakura se niega a recibir ayuda de nadie, a veces ella puede ser muy obstinada.

\- Ya veo, en verdad es una chica a la cual hay que admirar.

\- Lo sé y por eso no quiero que te metas con ella Sasuke.

\- Pero con todo este lio en su vida, aun así piensa casarse.

\- Aunque no me guste admitirlo, desde que Sai entro a la vida de Sakura las cosas mejoraron enormemente para ella. Sai le ha quitado un peso de encima a Sakura, la apoya en todo lo que puede. En verdad es un buen chico.

\- Pero si dices que es un buen chico, porque dijiste al principio 'aunque no me guste admitirlo'

\- Es que todavía ese tipo no me da buena espina, tiene un 'no sé qué' que no me agrada para nada. Sakura dice que me estoy imaginando cosas pero quien sabe.

\- Y dime hace cuanto que este Sai y Sakura se conocen.

\- Se conocen de hace años pero tienen de novios seis meses. Sí hace solo un par de días fue que Sai le pidió a Sakura que se casaran.

\- Vaya eso fue rápido.

\- Y que lo digas, a todos nos sorprendió pero no nos quedó de otra que desearles lo mejor.

En eso las luces del gran salón comenzaron a oscilar dando inicio a la primera llamada para el segundo acto.

\- Bueno será mejor que vayamos. - dijo Naruto mientras ponía su copa en la barra del bar.

\- Sí, ha llegado el momento de conocer a la futura Sra. Uzumaki. - comentó Sasuke mientras dejaba su copa al igual que Naruto en la barra y seguía su camino.

Ya en sus puestos Sasuke y Naruto discutieron un poco sobre negocios, hasta que se dio inicio a la tercera llamada. Las luces se apagaron por completo y el telón comenzó a levantarse dejando ver a Hinata Hyuga en el solo de Mirtha como reina de las Willis. Hinata estaba toda vestida de blanco y su cabello estaba recogido en un moño igual que el de Sakura con la diferencia de que Sakura en su cabello portaba una tiara que la identificaba como reina de la Willis. Sus movimientos eran sutiles y muy hermosos.

\- Allí está ella Sasuke. - apuntó Naruto en un susurro a su amigo. - No crees que se ve hermosa.

\- Tú prometida es muy hermosa. Hiciste una excelente elección.

\- Lo sé.

Los dos continuaron admirando el resto de la obra en silencio. Sasuke sin perder ni un segundo la figura de Sakura en el escenario. Para la última escena, el momento de la despedida fue muy triste, en el rostro de la pelirosa se reflejaba tanta tristeza y desesperanza por tener que dejar al amor de su vida. Todo fue muy conmovedor.

Cuando todo acabo, Sasuke observo a las señoras de la platea de al lado de ellos secándose las lágrimas de la emoción. Todo el público se levantó de golpe a aplaudir a los del elenco. El telón se cerró y al abrirse de nuevo aparecieron Sakura y Suigetsu en el centro del escenario recibiendo los aplausos del público y haciendo pequeñas reverencias. Las rosas llovían por todos lados en dirección al escenario. Suigetsu se agacho y tomo una de las tantas en el piso y se la entregó a Sakura. La cual la recibió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Se veía que Sakura estaba muy feliz, irradiaba felicidad por los poros.

El telón se cerró de nuevo y apareció Hinata sola en el escenario saludando al público. Sasuke no se había percatado que Naruto tenía un ramo de rosas rojas con él, llamo a Hinata desde su platea y ella se volteo y le sonrió, cosa que dejo al rubio colorado, pero luego de recuperarse del shock le lanzo el ramo a su prometida. La cual lo atrapo con mucha facilidad.

El resto del elenco apareció en el escenario de a poco y al final salieron todos juntos nuevamente. Recibiendo por última vez la ovación del público.

Detrás del escenario se vivía un ambiente muy alegre. Todos estaban muy felices de haber culminado con éxito una gira de tres meses por todo Japón presentando la obra. Todo el mundo se acercaba a felicitar a Sakura y a Suigetsu por su representación espectacular en la obra.

\- Vacaciones al fin. - dijo Hinata mientras entraba al camerino de Sakura.

\- Lo se Hinata no tienes idea de cuánto las necesito en este momento. - expresó la pelirosa mientras comenzaba a quitarse el vestido con el que había representado a Giselle esa noche.

Hinata se acercó a Sakura y comenzó a ayudarla a organizar las piezas del traje en el ropero. Mientras las arreglaba le pregunto. - y dime Sakura nos vas a acompañar está noche a celebrar el éxito de la obra.

\- No lo sé, no creo que...

\- Vamos Sakura, no seas así, me costó siglos converse a Sai y me dijo que si tu aceptabas el aceptaba también. - Hinata vio que Sakura iba a replicar. Pero la detuvo y prosiguió con su suplica. - Por favor Sakura hace años que no salimos. Vamos no seas agua fiesta van todos los chicos y las chicas del elenco hasta convencí a los de la orquesta. Y no te tienes que quedar mucho si quieres nada más haces acto de presencia y si no te gusta te vas de una vez. Porfis... Porfis Sakura. Si hasta el cubo de hielo de Suigetsu va, bueno no exactamente por su voluntad pero tú sabes que Karin cuando le pide algo él es incapaz de negarse, Ay! Hacen tan linda pareja quien lo diría. La relacionista pública del Ballet y el bailarín principal conocido como 'El cubo de hielo' saliendo juntos...

\- Hinata te saliste del tema de nuevo.

\- ¡Ay! lo siento Sakura. Bueno como te iba diciendo así te tenga que llevar...

\- Iré

\- Arrastrada y no me interrumpas Sakura, así te tenga que llevar arras... Que dijiste.

\- Que si voy.

\- En serio, gracias, gracias Sakura te lo juro que no te vas a arrepentir. - dijo Hinata mientras abrazaba a su amiga y salía con una gran sonrisa del camerino de Sakura al de ella para cambiarse.

'Está será una larga noche' fue todo lo que pensó Sakura mientras veía salir a su amiga de su camerino.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **Nota de la autora original/** **Nota Histórica:** El ballet de _**Giselle**_ fue creado en 1841 por Théophile Gautier, fue uno de los primeros ballet románticos escritos en dos actos. Su estreno oficial fue en Francia en ese año. La Música es de Adolphe Adam y la Coreografía original es de Jean Coralli, Jules Perrot y Marius Patipa. Así que como lo habrán notado el ballet de _**Giselle**_ no me pertenece. Pero me parece una historia muy bonita y por eso lo utilice en este primer capítulo de Solo Por Ti. El argumento de arriba es el original de la historia.

Por cierto no sé nada de ballet, por eso ni intente poner como se llamaban los pasos de baile, lo investigue pero que enredo y lo deje así. La verdad el único ballet que he visto en mi vida fue el cascanueces y fue por la tele así que se imaginaran lo pobre que son mis conocimientos en ese aspecto. El que sea conocedor y tenga algo que corregirme bienvenido sea.

Los reviews son apreciados


End file.
